En un día Lluvioso
by Kary2156
Summary: Ryoma le confiesa a Sakuno q la ama en un día lluvioso,no soy muy buena con los Summary, pero porfisss, review!


Disclaimer: No me pertenecen estos personajes, le pertenecen a su creadora (Q pena)

Esto es un OneShot de Prince of Tenis, con Sakuno y Ryoma, y un poco de Momoshiro y Tomoka (perdonen pero no se porque me gusta esa pareja también…deben creer q estoy loca, pero no se desanimen a leer el fic…porfiiisss!) espero q les guste.

_**En Un día lluvioso**_

Sakuno estaba siendo jalada por Tomoka hacia las canchas de tenis, pero ella no quería ir. Ya estaban para graduarse de cuarto año y Sakuno llevaba años enamorada de Ryoma, pero él nunca le hacía caso, según su opinión su peor error fue decirle a su amiga, Tomoka, que estaba enamorada de Ryoma porque desde ese día Tomoka juró hacer que Ryoma se fijara en Sakuno.

Ya Sakuno no usaba sus dos coletas, si no que se había cortado un poco el pelo y lo tenía en una solamente y estaba mas alta y tenía un gran cuerpo gracias al tenis que practicaba en su casa, mientras que Tomoka se había dejado crecer el pelo, que ya le llegaba a la cintura y siempre lo tenía suelto e era de la misma estatura de Sakuno y tenía casi el mismo cuerpo porque ambas entrenaban juntas.

-"…Tomoka no quiero ir…se hará sospechoso que andemos por ahí, hace un año que no vamos a las canchas por aquel incidente que causaste."-dijo Sakuno con un leve sonrojo.

-"Sakuno debes de dejar de ser tan tímida si quieres que Ryoma se fije en ti…debes llamar su atención…"-dijo Tomoka quien hacía un gran esfuerzo por jalar a Sakuno, pero esta estaba agarrada a un portón. Cuando de repente apareció "él" y se quedó mirando a ambas confundido.

-"¿Todo bien?"-preguntó y ambas chicas miraron, Tomoka soltó a Sakuno a propósito y Sakuno cayó encima de "él".

-"Per…per….dón, Ryo…ma."-dijo Sakuno toda abochornada y tratando de pararse, pero le fue inútil, ya que sus pies la traicionaron y no pudieron aguantarla. Tuvo suerte que Ryoma aún seguía ahí y la agarró fuertemente por los brazos.

Sakuno no se atrevía a mirarlo estaba demasiado nerviosa y abochornada como para mirarlo estaba demasiado nerviosa y abochornada como para enfrentar sus ojos dorados y su mirada profunda (según concepto de ella). Ryoma la miraba confundido, Ryoma al pasar de los años había cambiado, era mucho más alto y ya parecía todo un hombre y el tenis mejoraba su apariencia.

-"Sakuno, ¿te encuentras bien? estás temblando."-dijo Ryoma alzando el rostro de Sakuno para poder ver sus ojos que siempre destellaban felicidad, pero no encontró esos ojos, sino unos ojos llorosos y llenos de miedo. –"¿Qué sucede, Sakuno? Confía en mi."-volvió a decir Ryoma al ver que ella no contestaba.

Sakuno fue lentamente apartando sus labios que para Ryoma parecían muy tentadores, pero no hizo ningún movimiento pensando que ella no lo quería (como pueden ver aún sigue igual de despistado).

-"Ryoma…yo…yo…te…"-fue interrumpida por Momoshiro que se acercaba con una sonrisa.

-"¡Hola, ¿Cómo están?"-dijo Momoshiro que estaba en universidad, provocando enojo en Tomoka quien lo cogió por una oreja y lo comenzó a jalar.

–"Oye, ¿a dónde me llevas?"-dijo él enojado y cogiendo la mano que Tomoka tenía en su oreja.

-"Eres un tonto… ¿Cómo se te ocurre?... no vistes que Sakuno estuvo a punto de confesarle a Ryoma que lo amaba."-dijo ella enojada y tratando de soltarse del agarre.

-"¡¡¡OOOHHH!... perdón."-dijo dando una sonrisa seductora que puso a Tomoka nerviosa y sonrojada. –"Hay, te hice sonrojar…te ves tan bella cuando sonrojas, deberías hacerlo más seguido."-dijo Momoshiro juguetón.

-"Bueno deberías ver como me sonrojo cuando chicos lindos me hablan."-reclamó ella con una sonrisa.

-"¿Qué, ¿Quién?...los voy a matar."-dijo Momoshiro celoso (jajajaja) y haciendo que Tomoka sonriera.

-"¿Y tú me crees? El único hombre que me puede hacer sonrojar a mi…está justamente al frente mío."-dijo Tomoka y Momoshiro sonrío. Ambos se fundieron en un besó lleno de puro amor y ternura.

-"Bueno adiós Ryoma…nos vemos después."-dijo Sakuno yéndose triste y sonrojada.

-"¡Adiós!"-contestó Ryoma para atrás mientras seguía para las canchas de tenis.

**_-"¡Que tonta fui, ¿Cómo pude pensar en tan siquiera decirle la verdad? Lo único que hubiera pasado es que te dijera que no y rechazara como había hecho con tantas chicas."-_**pensaba Sakuno mientras iba camino a su casa, se paró a esperar que la luz cambiara y en ese instante comenzó a llover con relámpagos**_. –"Hay no son relámpagos… los odio, me dan miedo."-_**pensó Sakuno tratando de no hacer ningún escándalo en la acera, como solía hacerlo a diario con Tomoka.

La lluvia comenzó a caer más fuerte y Sakuno estaba empapada, sus ropas se ajustaron a tal grado que se podía distinguir las delineadas curvas de la chica. Sakuno decidió soltarse el pelo, para que después no se partiera con el moño y se frotó los hombros, buscando calor, cuando de repente sintió una chaqueta que la arropaba, subió su mirada y se encontró con la persona que menos esperaba.

-"Ryoma… ¿Qué haces, ¿No ibas a ir a practicar?"-preguntó mirándolo sorprendida.

-"Sí, pero como puedes ver comenzó a llover y las cancelaron por hoy."-contestó Ryoma un poco rudo, sin querer hizo sentir a Sakuno como una tonta y él capto esto. –"Perdón, no quise ofenderte es que los días lluviosos me ponen de mal humor."-dijo tratando de animarla.

-"Sí, a mi me ponen triste… oye tu casa queda lejos, ¿quieres venir a la mía? Por lo menos hasta que se calme un poco la lluvia."-preguntó Sakuno animada y Ryoma sin saber porque asentó.

Al llegar a la casa Ryoma, se percató que la abuela de Sakuno, no se encontraba y esto lo puso más nervioso. **_–"Ryoma, estas solo con ella…debes de decirle ahora lo que sientes por ella, antes de que otro chico se te adelante, hazle caso a lo que te dijo Momoshiro, se te van a adelantar y después no vas a saber si te amó."-_**pensaba Ryoma sin percatarse de que Sakuno le decía algo. –"Perdón, ¿Qué no te escuché?"-dijo el chico un poco sonrojado, cuando vio a Sakuno frente a él con su uniforme empapado y pegado a su cuerpo.

-"¿Qué si tú quieres secar tu ropa aquí?"-preguntó ella amablemente porque se sentía emocionada, era la primera vez que Ryoma venía su casa porque ella lo invitaba.

-"No, gracias…yo me quedó con ella."-dijo sonrojado y sin quitarle la vista a Sakuno, lo que la puso nerviosa. Sakuno iba a ir a la cocina, pero sintió unos brazos que la abrazaron por su cintura, la voltearon y la pegaron a un cuerpo masculino. –"Sakuno…yo quisiera decirte lo mucho que te……………amo."-dijo Ryoma temblando y casi en un hilo de voz al final.

-"¿De, de verdad?"-preguntó ella tratando de no llorar y Ryoma asentó.

Sakuno no supo como pero besó a Ryoma con tan intensidad que perdió el balance y cayó al piso con Sakuno encima de él, pero ninguno de los dos apartó sus labios. Ese día, esa tarde, en ese día lluvioso Ryoma y Sakuno hicieron entrega de su pasión y amor, y todo fue gracias a un día lluvioso.

Fin

**_Espero que les haya gustado es mi primer fic OneShot y el primer fic de Prince of Tenis y fue todo un honor para mi que mi primer fic terminado haya sido con este anime, q me encanta y por si acaso se preguntan la abuela de Sakuno no los encontró así. (Jejejej)_**

_**Kary2156, porfisssss dejen review!**_


End file.
